Tickle Monster
by MissFeral
Summary: Deleted scene from the 2005 version. Fact? Maybe...


The men from _Venture_ were hiking through the humid jungle, searching high and low for poor Ann Darrow. They were sweaty, dirty, dehydrated, and exhausted. The rescue party had been through hell already. This island was no paradise. The savage natives, man-eating dinosaurs, and colossal insects were the stuff from their darkest nightmares. And things were not about to get any better…

"I hope the camera keeps working," muttered Carl Denham as he fumbled with his movie supplies.

"Screw you and that camera," Lumpy growled, having become quite pissed at the filmmaker's obsession with his camera.

Jack Driscoll glanced around as they walked, sensing that they were being watched. He stayed close by Jimmy's side, feeling protective of him as one would feel toward a little brother.

Lumpy and Choy stuck close together since they were best buds. Hayes led the group through the trees, keeping his machine gun firmly plastered in his hands.

Suddenly, Jack froze and listened intently to the surroundings.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jimmy.

"Sssh, I hear something," Jack whispered.

"What is it?"

"It sounds like…breathing."

Jimmy listened and he heard it too…a steady breathing sound coming from the earth.

Then something strange happened. Jack and Jimmy felt the ground move beneath their feet.

Before they could even shout to warn the others, the dirt crumbled away and a tall cone-shaped head emerged from the ground. It was a frightful, purple beast with enormous goggly eyes. Its octopus-like tentacles were as long as buses. At the end of each tentacle, there was a large claw with human-like fingers. The creature roared like a dinosaur and wriggled its tentacles as if looking for something to grab.

The men held up their guns and tried to fire, but the monster knocked the guns from their hands. Then the monster stretched out a long purple tentacle and grabbed Jimmy by the ankles, lifting him high into the air.

"Put me down! Shoot it! Shoot it!" Jimmy yelled as he dangled upside down.

Then another tentacle reached out and grabbed Lumpy's hands. The creature pulled him into the air by his wrists. Lumpy shouted and kicked his legs frantically but the tentacle wouldn't let him go. The same thing happened to Choy – the creature grabbed his wrists and held him up in the air, allowing him to do nothing except kick his legs.

More tentacles appeared and snatched up Denham, Hayes, Preston, and Jack. But as the tentacle's hand-like claw grabbed Jack's ankle and dragged him along the ground for a moment, Jack managed to snatch one of their fallen guns.

The terrified crewmen were all caught in the clutches of this ferocious, purple, octopus monster and were certain the beast was going to eat them alive.

Jack fumbled with the gun as he was held upside down by his ankle. He aimed at the tentacle and got ready to pull the trigger. Then he stopped when he heard Lumpy and Choy burst out laughing.

Jack looked over and saw that the monster had ripped open their shirts and was using its claws to gently scratch their stomachs and sides.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOOOP! THAT TICKLES!" Lumpy shrieked as a long finger dug into his exposed belly button.

Choy squealed and giggled as the tentacle caressed his stomach. Then he screamed when the fingers moved upward and scribbled in his underarms.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. They had stumbled upon a real, live, tickle monster!

Lumpy and Choy were turning red in the face from laughing so hard. With the monster holding them up by the arms, there was nothing they could do except kick their legs. Their vulnerable torsos were at the mercy of this horrible beast.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEE! NOOO HEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEE! DO NOT TICKLE ME! PLEASE!" Choy screamed, trying desperately to pull his arms down so he could protect his sensitive pits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOO STOP IT!" Lumpy wailed as the monster tickled his stomach and belly button mercilessly.

Then it got worse for ol' Lumpy…

Another tentacle sprang forward and grabbed his right ankle, holding it securely so Lumpy couldn't pull it away. Then with its spider-like fingers, the monster removed Lumpy's shoe and began tickling his bare foot!

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOOOOD PLEEEEEEASE! NOT THE FEET!" Lumpy screamed, tears running down his red cheeks.

Meanwhile, Denham was being held up by his arms in the same way. He was staring towards the ground to see if he could spot his camera, which he had dropped when the monster snatched him. Then a deer-in-the-headlights look flashed across his face when he saw one of the tentacles, with wiggling fingers, slowly moving towards him…

"No, no…stay back!" Denham said, nervously. "If you stay away…I'll give you some chocolate. Okay?"

The tentacle crawled into his shirt…

"No…s-stop! Don't tickle!" he snorted as the tentacle slithered around on his bare torso. Denham held his breath and tried not to laugh, but it was hopeless. The claws began digging into his ribs and Denham exploded with laughter.

"OOOOOOHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUT IT OUT! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! QUIT TICKLING!" Denham squealed, kicking his legs wildly in the air.

Jimmy was scared to death that he was going to be tickled too. He wanted to get free but he was being held upside down and if he fell now, he would land right on his head.

Suddenly, Jimmy felt something pulling at his shoes. "Oh no…" he whimpered.

A tentacle removed his shoes and tossed them deep into the jungle. Now Jimmy's sweaty bare feet were exposed and vulnerable.

"Dear God, please, no!" Jimmy pleaded with the monster, "Don't tickle my feet! I can't stand to be tickled on my feet."

The evil monster began to scribble its fingers all over Jimmy's smooth, pink soles.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOO! PLEEEEEEASE STOOOOOP!" Jimmy screamed as his bare feet were tickled.

The cruel fingers continued tickling even when Jimmy's face turned crimson and sweat streamed down his head. His tears fell to the ground like rain. The monster held back his ten toes with one tentacle, and tickled under them with another.

"NOOOOO NOT THE TOES! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE PLEEEEASE!" Jimmy shrieked, hoping desperately that one of his companions would come to his rescue.

But all of the others were being tickled silly too. Lumpy and Choy were shedding endless tears of mirth and having convulsions as the monster tickled their bellies, armpits, and feet. Denham was getting his ribs tickled and he was in hysterics too.

Jack was the only one who the monster hadn't tortured yet. Jack was still being held up by just one ankle. He was still holding the gun but was too distracted at the moment to think of firing it. Only when he felt his shoe being pulled off did he snap out of it.

"Hey! Stop!" Jack scolded, aiming the gun and blowing a big bloody hole right through the monster's tentacle. The beast roared in pain and dropped Jack on the ground. Then Jack began shooting the rest of the tentacles, making the beast drop all of his friends. He kept shooting holes through the monster until it stopped moving.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Jack.

"Damn, I never knew I was so ticklish," said Denham, catching his breath. "Hey…where's the camera? Does anyone see the camera?"

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Hayes told them.

The exhausted group took one last look at the body of the terrifying tickle monster and then headed off again on their rescue mission.

The End


End file.
